imberiwikifandomcom-20200213-history
The BFB Battle Thing
The Battle for Battle for Dream Island Battle Thing, or The BFB Battle Thing for short, was a series made by Imberity based on the series Battle for BFDI, made by Jacknjellify back in 2017. The series ran from January 13, 2018 to September 10, 2019. Imberity is currently debating on wether or not to bring the show back. *The show continued to be made on October 22, 2019. Overview The BFB Battle Thing was a normal object show with challenges, eliminations, the usual. But the show's main feature was it's voting. Viewers didn't vote since the show was never posted anywhere, but Imberity would personally go out during lunch break and ask people in person to vote someone off. Because of this, voting was usually very opinionated. Episodes The show had a total of 10 episodes. Those were: Episode 1 - A True Home to be reckoned with! | January 13, 2018 Episode 2 - Handstanding Hobbies | January 16, 2018 Episode 3 - Up into the Blue | January 23, 2018 Episode 4 - Oh my Artist! | January 28, 2018 Episode 5 - Sugar Rush! | February 3, 2018 Episode 6 - So, you think you can cook? | February 7, 2018 Episode 7 - Are you a Snowball? | February 13, 2018 (exactly 1 month after episode 1) Episode 8 - Pizza Time | February 22, 2018 Episode 9 - Good Woodsmanship builds the Mood! | April 20, 2018 Episode 10 - Into the Exit-verse | April 23, 2018 Episodes of this series would be made very quickly, with about 4 new episodes a month. Episodes of this show, all but episode 8, had around 120 to 130 slides each, meaning that they weren't too long anyway, and that explains it. Eliminated Contestants Here are the people who had been voted out: bfb pencil.png|Pencil (64th place) bfb cloudy.png|Cloudy (63rd place) bfb bracelety.png|Bracelety (62nd place) bfb dora.png|Dora (61st place) bfb roboty.png|Roboty (60th place) bfb bell.png|Bell (59th place) bfb tv.png|TV (58th place) bfb basketball.png|Basketball (57th place) bfb lollipop.png|Lollipop (56th place) bfb ice cube.png|Ice Cube (55th place) Trivia -This was the first project Imberity'd made in the year 2018. -Death P.A.C.T and The Losers! are the only teams who hadn't lost a challenge. -In episode 5, The host from TWOW gave every member of Death P.A.C.T a Win Token for completing the challenge first. When Four returned in episode 10, he will most likely take them away. - Cloudy was eliminated because the people Imberity'd asked to vote thought of him as a showoff, with most of them never watching BFB to know that that isn't quite true. -Bleh, the team mostly known for being the last team to lose a contest in BFB, has lost currently 3 times in the BFB Battle Thing, which is the most out of every team. -Brightside hosted Episode 8's elimination, for whatever reason... -Lollipop's elimination was caused by her getting the 2nd most votes in Episode 5. There wasn't a challenge in Episode 8, so that's how she got out in Episode 9. -Ice Cube was eliminated because the voters thought she was boring. -Basketball and TV were voted out in a double elimination. TV was already out with 7 votes, and Robot Flower and Basketball tied at 6. Basketball was chosen at random to be eliminated, much to Grassy and 8-Ball's dismay. -Imberity really wants to bring the show back, which he most likely will. -Stapy was the first character to die, when Eraser threw him out of a window in Episode 1 to escape the house. -The show had a total of 4 hosts. -It actually seems that Episode 3, predicted the challenge for BFB 11, since they had the same contest, climb the large stairs, except the BFB Battle Thing Episode 3 was made 3-4 months earlier. -This show wasn't posted to YouTube, and chances are, it's going to stay that way. Episode Thumbnails TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 1.png|Episode 1 TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 2.png|Episode 2 tbfbbt thumbnail 3.png|Episode 3 TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 4.png|Episode 4 TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 5.png|Episode 5 TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 6.png|Episode 6 tbfbbt thumbnail 7.png|Episode 7 TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 8.png|Episode 8 TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 9.png|Episode 9 TBFBBT THUMBNAIL 10.png|Episode 10